Eternal Moon
by xxdeletexx
Summary: In the future, where everything is harder for the Clans. Silverheart of ThunderClan and Acornnose her Clanmate, must go on a journey where no cat has ever gone before to save the Clans from a night that lasts forever. I do not own Warrior Cats or claim to own them. Rated T for violence and other stuff.
1. Starry Prologue and Allegiances

Fear. Nothing beats that.

Pride. Too much can result in death.

Hunger. Pain beyond believing.

Thirst. A dry mouth and wrinkled body.

Weakness. Everyone has one.

Coldness. A tingling sensation that makes you shiver.

Heat. A plethora can make you die.

Love. Too strong to stop.

Hate. A cruel vision that makes you suffer.

Eternal Moon is all these things. The warriors that once were proud, hungry, cold and hateful. Now they live in everlasting darkness. And only one cat can stop this madness.

That cat is Silverheart.

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Stormstar- golden tabby tom

Deputy: Mallowflight- pure white she-cat

Medicine cat: Larkdawn- silver tabby-striped she-cat with a golden pelt

Apprentice, Fuzzypaw- poofy dark brown she-cat

Warriors:

Squirrelleap- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Bramblepelt- dark cream tabby tom

Apprentice, Furzepaw- dark red tabby tom

Harefoot- white tom with black flecks

Whitewave- pure white tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Briarpaw- pure brown she-cat

Coldwing- blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Silverheart- silver-gray tabby she-cat

Acornnose- pure black tabby tom with a brown nose and hazel eyes

Apprentice, Wildpaw- light cream tom

Willowblossom- light gold tabby she-cat

Queens:

Moondusk- gray she-cat (expecting Harefoot's kits)

Elders:

Sunmist- yellowish tabby she-cat

Lilyseed- dark tabby she-cat with white patches, oldest cat in ThunderClan

ShadowClan

Leader: Darkstar- dark ginger tom

Deputy: Gingerfur- pale-ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Peltpaw

Medicine cat: Lightpelt- light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nightpaw- pure black she-cat

Warriors:

Blackear- light brown tabby tom with black ear-tips

Apprentice, Yellowpaw- golden tabby she-cat

Grassbreeze- Orange tom

Apprentice, Lionpaw- golden tabby tom

(these are the only ShadowClan warriors in this chapter, though there will be more later on)

(no WindClan warriors in chapter, will in later chapters though)

RiverClan

Leader: Streamstar- blue-gray she-cat

Deputy- Boulderwing- dark gray tabby tom

(Only leader and deputy in this chapter, more will appear in later chapters, though)

(Actually, only StarClan cats appear in this chapter)

Firestar still had not faded away, yet.

"Silverheart? You can't be serious. I thought you were better than this, Firestar." Mewed Whitestorm.

Firestar sighed as he flexed his claws.

"Whitestorm," he mewed.

"If I can believe in this cat, then so can you."

The aroma of the forest drifted around the cats, the lush canopy of leaves above their heads. Thick undergrowth and ferns rustled at the slightest movement of the wind, and the forest was alive with starry and wise cats and kits.

"But this is an incredibly arduous task, Firestar. She'll have to face things like badgers, foxes and dogs. She'll have to climb to the top of the tallest trees. Survive the harshest leaf-bares. Honestly, Firestar. She was made a warrior only a few sunrises ago." Pressed Whitestorm.

"So?" Firestar meowed, his voice becoming more and more agitated by each second.

"She can take some cat with her. I suggest..." Firestar pondered his thoughts.

"Acornnose."

Whitestorm's eyes glittered with thought.

"I guess." He mewed.

"Great!" Mewed Firestar, barely able to keep the excitement out of his tone.

Whitestorm stifled a purr as Silverstream bounded up to them, followed by Graystripe.

"Excellent choice, Firestar!" Silverstream commented.

Graystripe nodded in agreement.

"You always make the best choices, old friend." He rasped.

"Who're you calling old? Teased Firestar.

Graystripe's eyes twinkled with humor.

"I'll talk to her." Whitestorm volunteered.

"But you're the one who doubted her in the first place." Protested Firestar.

Whitestorm glared at him.

"Oh, alright then!" Firestar purred.

"Thanks." Whitestorm mewed.

"I'll tell her. And I'll tell her to bring Acornnose."


	2. Dawn Patrol

Chapter 1

Pale dawn light filtered through the brambles that sheltered the warriors' den, rousing Silverheart from her peaceful slumber.

She blinked the sleep from her eyes to see a shadow of a cat blocking the sunlight. It was Mallowflight, the deputy of ThunderClan, Silverheart's Clan.

"Yes?" Silverheart asked her.

"Dawn patrol. You're going to lead it." Mallowflight instructed.

**(Now I know some of these cats didn't appear in the allegiances)**

"OK." Silverheart mewed sleepily.

"Who am I taking?"

"You decide." Mallowflight meowed.

Silverheart got out of the den, and called for the cats she wished to take.

"Acornnose, Bramblepelt, Briarpaw, and Finchface, dawn patrol."

She heard unhappy groans and tired moans from all over the camp.

"What is this? The Great Journey? C'mon, fellow Clanmates! I said dawn patrol!" Silverheart mewed, a growl beginning to claw its way up her throat.

"Right." Meowed Bramblepelt.

_At least _someone _has sense around here! _Thought Silverheart, miffed at the other cats who slowly stirred from sleep.

Bramblepelt was the first cat to get in line for the dawn patrol, while the others it seemed like an eternity.

They marched out into the forest, renewing the scent markers.

"Wait!" Finchface hissed.

He began sniffing curiously at a patch of nettle on the ThunderClan side.

He scrunched up his nose.

"ShadowClan have been hunting here!" He announced to the patrol.

Silverheart bent down and began sniffing at the nettle patch.

A sharp tang hit her nose. It smelled like rotting prey and disgusting ShadowClan scent.

Silverheart turned the nettle patch over with her paw. There, lay a half-eaten mouse with maggots and flies all over it.

"Either ShadowClan ate most of this prey or left it uneaten for the foxes and insects to devour." Briarpaw suggested, her nose scrunched up.

"We'll report back to Stormstar and he'll probably bring it up at the Gathering." Acornnose meowed.

"Do we still take in kittypets and rogues and loners?" Briarpaw asked randomly.

"Of course. ThunderClan is strong because it is kind." Bramblepelt told the brown apprentice.

"Anyway, we must report back to Stormstar." Silverheart mewed, and with a wave of her tail, the patrol raced to finish the patrol, and then go report back to Stormstar.


	3. Hunting Patrol

Chapter 2

"Hmm, yes. I will announce it at the upcoming Gathering, thanks for telling me, Silverheart." Stormstar mewed, his voice cracked with age, yet he sounded so wise.

Silverheart nodded.

"Mallowflight?" Silverheart asked the pure white she-cat.

"Yes?" The deputy meowed distractedly, she was busy organizing hunting patrols.

"Can I join a hunting patrol?" Silverheart asked.

"Sure. You can join Harefoot's." Mallowflight answered.

Silverheart dipped her head in thanks and respect, then padded off to go join Harefoot, Coldwing and Nightfrost.

Harefoot flicked his tail, and they set out into the forest.

Lush green fronds poked out of the rich, brown soil, shading the sprouts of ferns that had yet to grow. The tall trees showered their green leaves down onto the forest floor, and one landed on Silverheart's gray-silver muzzle.

As the patrol split up, Silverheart parted her jaws to drink in the rich aroma of the forest. She picked up mouse along with the earthy smell of the woods.

She saw a gray scrap of fur, chewing on a seed.

Silverheart dropped into a hunter's crouch, and began to stalk it. She took slow, light steps toward the mouse. The mouse quickly looked up from the undergrowth it was hiding in, and Silverheart froze, her heart pounding in her chest so hard she swore the mouse could hear it. But fortunately, the mouse bent its head and continued to nibble on the seed.

_Dumb old thing._ Thought Silverheart with a sly smirk.

When she was finally close enough, Silverheart pounced on it, and with a swift bite to the neck, she watched in triumph as the life died from its blackberry round eyes.

Later during the patrol, Silverheart had managed to catch three mice and a starling.

She and the rest of the patrol dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile.

"Go ahead and have a bite. You look as skinny as a fox!" Mallowflight told her from behind, spooking Silverheart and making her jump.

"OK. I will!" Silverheart replied, her legs trembling from Mallowflight's spook.

Silverheart had to admit, she wasn't all that hungry. So she chose a scrawny vole from the pile.

She bit into the vole, juicy flavors filling her mouth and slightly cold blood running down her throat. Silverheart realized just how hungry she truly was. She gulped the vole down, and licked her lips afterward.

Before she knew it, night had fallen.


	4. Beyond

Chapter 3

It had been what seemed like forever, and night still wouldn't go away.

"What's going on?" Acornnose demanded, padding up to Silverheart.

"I-I don't know." Silverheart admitted, closing her dark gray eyes briefly.

"This is really confusing." Acornnose mewed, pressing up against her.

Silverheart began to groom her black fur, skipping the silver-gray splotch over her heart.

"I'll get it." Acornnose meowed, beginning to groom the splotch.

Silverheart sighed, drifting to sleep.

"Silverheart!" A cold, dark tone hissed.

"Bramble-Bramble-Bramble-" Silverheart stuttered.

"What was that all about?" Spat Bramblestar, his deep amber eyes glinting with annoyance.

"S-sorry," griped Silverheart, more miffed than Bramblestar.

"You must travel to the place beyond the mountains, beyond the Old Territories, and look for the one that remembers." Bramblestar meowed in a mysterious tone.

Wind whipped the trees, howling like a swirling storm as deep white frost tainted the evergreen grass. Purple and yellow spots swirled around Silverheart, and she woke up, panting, next to Acornnose.


	5. Chilled Hearts

Chapter 4

"I'll come. After all, you can't go alone." Acornnose volunteered, looking confident as ever.

Stormstar sighed, nodding slowly.

"Of course. But would you... perhaps take Bramblepelt with you? Please? It's only for the best." He meowed, a pleading deepness in his bright, sparkling violet eyes.

Silverheart dipped her head to her leader.

"As you wish." She mewed.

"Thank you, my cats. And I wish you good luck on your... more-or-less difficult journey." Stormstar called as Silverheart, Acornnose and Bramblepelt padded out of the thorn barrier, racing toward the mountains.

Snow-kissed, dusky-gray peaks of the mountains reflected the silver glow of the moon.

"The one who remembers... the one who remembers _what _exactly?" Demanded Acornnose, a confused gleam lit in his milky yellow eyes, a touch of gold tainting them near his pupil.

"Maybe... remembers the dawn of the Clans?" Silverheart took a wild guess.

"No, they'd be dead by now." Bramblepelt pointed out flatly.

"Right..." Silverheart mumbled.

"Why does StarClan have to be so secretive?" Acornnose wailed to the white glow of stars.

"Because maybe they want us to suffer." Silverheart muttered dryly.

"Look! The edge of ThunderClan territory!" Acornnose squeaked.

"Keep your voice down! I scent a ShadowClan patrol!" Bramblepelt hissed furiously.

"It's fine, they can't stop us from saving the Clans." Silverheart spat, unsheathing her claws, letting them sink into the rich soil.

"Sheath your claws, Silverheart! We'll just tell them where we're going if they spot us." Bramblepelt growled.

They padded into ShadowClan territory, pausing calmly when the ShadowClan patrol neared them.

"Where are you going?" An orange tom asked peacefully. Odd, usually ShadowClan was hostile toward all the Clans. It was said that the cold breeze that blew on the marshes chilled their hearts, making them the dark, evil warriors they were today.

"Just over to the mountains. We're going to stop this eternal moon." Bramblepelt meowed calmly, though Silverheart could spot distant fear sparking in the warrior's dawn-yellow eyes, as they were outnumbered by the several ShadowClan warriors and apprentices.

"OK. Good luck doing that!" Laughed a golden tabby she-cat apprentice.

The ShadowClan patrol stalked off into the distance, then raced back to them.

"You think we were gonna let you go that easy?" A light brown tom with shadowy black ear-tips spat.

"You could always escort us to your border with RiverClan." Acornnose suggested kindly.

A small, golden tom, probably an apprentice, just snorted.

"Come on, please? You dumb old-" Silverheart meowed ruefully, before stopping herself as the patrol glared at her with darkened eyes.

"I mean-" Bramblepelt lashed his tail, then placed it on Silverheart's mouth, wearing a look that told her to stop.

"Fine." The brown warrior hissed, obviously not too joyful about the idea.

"Let's go."


End file.
